kailiaukislandfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Alii Nui/~muse's whip cleaning
*she takes up the newly made whip, smiling as she remembers the weight and feel of it as it crashed upon her flesh, the hot bite of each knoted tail, her crimson locked mane falls in firey waves down her supple form as she moves over to the fur upon the dias kneeling by the couch, settling the whip there before rising and moving swiftly to the closet, opening it with a flick of her slender digits, reaching in and taking out the silver polish and leather soap, moitioning to a girl to fetch her warm water for the soap and taking three clean cloths putting them over her left shoulder padding quietly back over to the dias, her lush hips sway and roll in seductive pleasure, midnight eyes of blue glow brightly, lush lips of deep red are curled upon her bright smile, stepping lightly up the stairs she folds down upon her knees, firm ass sinking down upon her heels, tiny dancers bells digging in, her slender spine arches as she bends her head to the task, taking the leather soap and pouring a bit into the warm water shooing the girl away with a she of her head, she picks up a clean cloth and soaks it in the water, humming softly as she works the leather from the braided handle down each of the ten tails, working each of the five knots in their ends, making the leather supple and smooth, her dark eyes shine as the leather becomes almost black with the soapy water, her crimson tresses fall over her shoulders and down upon sunkissed thighs, the light pouring through the open windows makes her skin shimmer from the light sheen of sweat, she lightly brushes a few stray curls from her eyes and smiles warmer remembering His words to her earlier, about the ear piercing she is going to be recieving. Feeling the warmth and joy flooding her very core, sighing in deep pleasure as she tosses the used cloth into the bowl, motioning with one hand for a girl to come and empty it and take care of the cloth, turning to the silver polish to bring the braids of silver into a bright shine, starting with each of the ten tails, a long line of silver coursing through its middle, taking care to get both sides in soft circular motions, bringing it to a bright shine, as she moves up to the handle working the many cords of silver interwoven into the tight braids of the handle she glances out one of the three big windows that face the court yard, smiling as she sees a bright jungle parrot fly past before landing in a tree outside, hearing its call, the silver cleaned she takes up the clean, dry cloth and drys the whip from the tips of each leather tail, taking extra care on the five knots in each tail and the silver, up to the handle and holding the tip of handle with the cloth, drapping it over the back of His chair next to His prized one, before turning upon the balls of her tiny feet, sending her bells singing, firey mane flowing around her silken form like a bright banner, her blue orbs crystalin and sparkling as she pads back with the cloths and the jars, hips undulating, firm breasts bouncing sending the hoops that dangle from her taut nipples to glitter in the sun that flows through the open windows, her tanned flesh ripples with her succulent movements as she tosses the cloths in a basket made of the bark of the tress in the jungle and returning the bottles to the closet closing it with her flared hip, she looks about the room a minute, inhaling the myrid of aromas that reach her, the smell of Him still in the air, her own scent of lavendar and woman's musk, her eyes catch the couch and the memory of earlier sends a hot shiver racing down her spine, then an even brighter smile touches her lips as she remembers His words to her, about her ears getting pierced soon, knowing that once done she will Never be free. That knowladge making her heart soar for it is an honor to be cherished so much that she gains pierced ears, being treasured by Him so much that she will forever be His. With a bounce in her step she flows to the bed chamber to nap for a bit, curling up upon her personal mat of plush fur next to His bed, her hand cupping her cheek as her crimson curls flow down her body like a soft down covering her, sinking into a deep sleep.* Category:Blog posts